Surgical implantation of penile prostheses is a known practical means of remedying male impotency. Several types of penile prostheses are known in the art. One type includes a pair of biocompatible rods having a predetermined stiffness. The rods are solid and composed of silicone rubber and each rod is implanted into a corpus cavernosum of the penis. The rods are not extensible and have a stiffness that is not variable.
Another type of known prosthesis is referred to as an inflatable penile prosthesis. An example of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 to Buuck. This prosthesis includes two elongated inflatable distensible cylinders that are surgically implanted within the corpus cavernosa of the penis. The two cylinders are connected by a tubing to a pressure source that is implanted elsewhere in the body. The pressure source pumps fluid into the prosthesis for the purpose of producing inflation. The distensible cylinders are collapsible so that they can be easily implanted. The distensibility is provided by the stretching of the material encompassing the inflatable chamber.
Some physicians and patients consider it desirable to implant a prosthesis that can be increased in length when the device is transformed from the flaccid state to the stiff erect state. It is desirable to obtain this result in a manner that provides reliability and does not undesirably fatigue the material used.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an inflatable penile prosthesis in which the length of the prosthesis can be easily and reliably extended and retracted.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to disclose an improved inflatable penile prosthesis with means for increasing its length when transformed from the flaccid state to the erect state.
It is a further object to disclose a penile prosthesis which does not require stretching or shortening of distensible material to achieve extension and retraction, respectively.
It is an additional object to disclose a penile implant in which the penile length can be adjusted.